The Mayhem of Friday 13th
by Cathy Daine
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and our favorite couple appears to have some trouble getting through this cursed day. Still denying their feelings for eachother can this horrible day bring them together?


Hi people! Have you missed me? First of all thank you to all my reviewers! You're keeping me sane!:)

I'm sorry about the wait for new stories but I'm up to my neck with stuff to do, and they're not fun:( Has anyone heardabout MUN by the way? Anyone going to Egmun? I hope I can go there this time.

This story was a spur of the moment thing. Friday the 13th was a few weeks ago and I thought it would be fun to write something about it.

Anyways, this computer is wacko so everything is in the middle, I apologise. Feel free to read my other stories but most of them re better than this one, I hope.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Mayhem of Friday 13th

Today had not started of as a good day for most people and Usagi Tsukino would most definitely agree. Her morning had started off with her alarm ringing, and her ignoring it, but that was part of the daily routine, what had really disturbed her though was the fact that she had ignored her mother's _and_ her cat's call as well. Result: Waking up 2 min before school started.

Now being late wasn't something that this 14-year old girl was unused to but closing her closet door on her hair whilst rushing and almost pulling out all her hair was something that she was _not_ used to. Her shriek when it happened had been enough to make the windows vibrate and let's just say that her cat did not appreciate it because seconds later Usagi felt a long scratch across her arm.

"Ouch! Luna! What was that for?" Usagi wailed even more loudly if possible.

Luna rolled around on her stomach with her paws over her ears trying to shut out the sound but not really succeeding.

"I'm trying to shut you up!" she hissed angrily. "If I become deaf you're paying for the doctor's bill!"

Usagi looked hurt at her while rubbing her injured hair.

"Well it's not my fault that my hair got caught! Besides you can't go to a doctor! You go to the vet!"

Luna just sighed. There was no curing of this girl. She shot a glance over at the clock but before she could say anything a bell started to ring far away.

"Oh no! School!" Usagi yelled as she tore of again. In whirlwind she nabbed a sandwich from her waiting mother's hands as she then whirled her way out of the door. "I'm going to be so late!" she wailed.

When Usagi had started running she had felt something strange with her head but time was precious and she continued running. Suddenly her foot got caught in something and she fell face-down on the pavement. Her famous wail sounded through the streets as she looked at what had tripped her. It was her hair!

She frantically felt the top of her head before she realized something catastrophic. She didn't have her pigtails! That was why it was so long that it had actually tripped her. Usagi quickly collected her hair from the dirty pavement. How was she supposed to get around with so much hair?

"Oh no!" she gasped. She had totally forgotten about school! Still clutching her hair in her hands she continued on her mad quest to get to school. 'Strange though,' she thought as she ran. 'I didn't collide with that baka today.'

Several hours later Usagi flopped down on the grass, totally exhausted. Her morning, which had been bad enough, turned worse if possible. Ms. Haruna had been in and extremely foul mood and had been very generous with the lecturing. Something that Usagi did NOT appreciate.

Now our favorite little blonde was willing to take this all in a stride but what made the cup overflow were the two pop quizzes they had. Somehow she just knew that they wouldn't help matters very much, especially when they got them back.

"Oh well," she sighed. "As long as I have my lunch!" she cried happily suppressing the memories of the morning. There was only one problem; she didn't have any lunch since she had been in such a hurry! Normally Lita would step in and save her now but she hadn't been in school today, strangely enough and Ami had slipped off sometime mumbling something about the newest theory on some long and weird word.

"This is not happening!" she cried in denial. Today was _not_ her day. Her blue eyes quickly began to scan around for victims to rob food from. There was no one! Naru had disappeared to god knows where, probably together with Melvin, and the other people looked to have about finished their lunch. 'Today cannot get any worse,' she murmured downhearted as her stomach growled in agreement.

Remember folks that you should never say that because fate has a funny way of proving you wrong. Usagi certainly experienced this first hand as the skies seemed to open up and pour down all the water that they had accumulated, which was, by the way, a lot.

"Argh!" she yelled. Standing up hastily she began running to get indoors but the unlucky blond didn't get very far. The puddle that formed a few seconds after the rain started thought that the young girl was simply too cute and couldn't help but try to keep her for a few more seconds, and it certainly succeeded.

Poor Usagi feel with a thud followed by a splendid splash. Her hands had automatically reached for the ground to soften the fall and all her beautiful hair spilled down, into the murky puddle. She jumped up but her skirt had already soaked through not to mention her top. When she got inside again she wrung out the water in her hair.

"Tsukino-san! What do you think you are doing? You're flooding the corridor!" An all too familiar voice screeched.

Usagi's eyes widened as she hastily spun around in dark gold mess.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Haruna!" Usagi said panicky as she bowed up and down. "It's just that my hair got so wet and I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!"

Normally Ms. Haruna would have taken pity on the poor girl who she happened to like quite a lot despite all appearances but today hadn't been a good for her either. Her boyfriend had forgotten their anniversary the day before, and he still hadn't remembered!

"Tsukino-san, you should be ashamed! The cleaners' put so much effort into keeping this school clean and you ruin all their hard work!" she yelled.

Blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of her destroying someone's hard work. She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry," she whispered shamefaced.

Her teacher looked at her and her anger vanished.

"I'm sorry as well, Tsukino-san. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Why don't you go home and change some clothes. You don't have to come back to school today. It's stopped raining. If you hurry might get home before it starts again."

Usagi looked up hardly believing her ears. Finally! Some luck!

"Really?" she asked wonderingly.

Ms Haruna laughed.

"Really, now hurry along before I change my mind!" she threatened good-humoredly. You just couldn't stay mad at this girl.

"Thank you sempai!" Usagi bowed again, more happy than she had been the entire day.

She grabbed her bag and happily skipped off home, or at least, as happily you can when your clothes are soaked.

She was near the arcade when suddenly the skies opened up again. Usagi shrieked and started running, holding her bag over her head to shield herself, not that it actually worked.

Now the daughter of the moon wasn't very graceful even in the driest of weather and certainly not when it was wet. She screamed as she slipped and her bag fell on the ground, and all its contents decorated the ground.

"Oh no!" Usagi cried. Her books and papers were soaked! What would her parents say? What would Ms. Haruna say?!

Thunder and lighting together created a show with both light and sound effects. Needless to say, Usagi was scared out of her wits. She hurriedly collected her stuff like a frightened rabbit and tore off to the nearest place, the arcade.

Gasping for breath she practically fell through the door and on to Motoki's shining white floor.

As always, her friend, who was practically her older brother, hurried to help her and lift her up, asking if she was okay, when another voice spoke up.

"You look like a drowned cat, Odango," a smooth and deep voice said.

* * *

It didn't really turn out the way I wanted... It's so... dry...

Anyhow, please tell me what you think! I live for your reviews!

Till next time!


End file.
